Mr. Krabs And The Flying Dutchman's Curse
Backstory (Alternate Universe Krabs) After Mr. Krabs was cursed by the Flying Dutchman, he enters a dream world that looks like Bikini Bottom that shows him all of his nightmares and fears. Episodes | Season 1 Mr. Krabs Can't Wake Up-''' When Mr. Krabs gets a coma from falling and hitting his head when looking for a special ingredient for the Krabby Patty, he then wakes up and sees the Flying Dutchman who says that if he wants to work on his ship he will let him, or he will be transported into a dream that will last forever and a coma that will last a lifetime. But Mr. Krabs picks the dream because he thinks he can nap out of it and go back to the real world, but he can't. (S1 Ep. 1 | 4/16/18) 1 'Squeaky Boots: Nightmare 1- ' Mr. Krabs is put into the Krusty Krab and finds SpongeBob and his Squeaky Boots, but SpongeBob keeps making squeaky noises everywhere. (S1 Ep. 2 | 4/17/18) 2a 'Cashy is Missing: Nightmare 2- ' When Cashy goes missing Mr. Krabs tries to find her, but she is under his mattress at home. (S1 Ep. 3 | 4/18/18) 2b 'Anchovies Are Back: Nightmare 3- ' When Anchovies take over the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs tries to stop them, but he can't. (S1 Ep. 4 | 4/19/18) 3a '''Formula: Nightmare 4- '''Plankton steals the formula and puts a Crab lock on it so Mr. Krabs can't open it. (S1 Ep 5 | 4/20/18) 3b '''Me Millionth Dollar: Nightmare 5- '''Mr. Krabs loses his Millionth Dollar and can't seem to find it, for he then looks for his employees to do the work for him, but they aren't at work, so he tries to hunt for it, but it's in Cashy in his Mattress at home. (S1 Ep.5 | 4/21/18) 4a '''Krusty Krab: Nightmare 6- When he tries to earn his first[ cough cough] fake dollar he realizes it is harder than he thought and so then does the Krusty Krab run out of business. Krabs is now forced to stay home and retire.(S1 Ep.6 | 4/22/18) 4b Me Daughter Pearl: Nightmare 7- When he finds out Pearl has gone to a party, he tries everything he can to get her home safely. when he finds the party he realizes it's not a high school party, but a wedding reception and Pearl is the one getting married. She then is out of the house within 5 days and leaves Bikini Bottom for her husband (S1 Ep.7 | 4/23/18) 5a Spongebob and Squidward: Nightmare 8- After going on strike again the krusty coworkers leave towards rock bottom. (S1 Ep. 8 | 4/23/18) 5b Not My Anchor!: Nightmare 9- After Krabs can't handle what's happening with what's heppening in his life he becomes depressed so badly that he never does any laundry, never takes a bath, never ever cleans the dishes, and never ever ever mows the grass. His house becomes condemmed within 2 weeks and he is forced to live on the streets with no money.(S1 Ep.9 | 4/24/18) 6a My Leg(s): Nightmare 10- After a new bikini bottom law is enacted that makes it so that you cannot live on the streets anymore becuase trash is being littered everywhere by homeless. Mr. Krabs can't live on the street so he tries to find somwhere to stay but in the process he runs into the cops and when he tries to run, but there is nowhere to go but down. He jumps and survives barely and the only thing affected by the fall was his legs. Krabs now becomes crippled and can't walk anymore so he uses a wheelchair to get around.(S1 Ep.10 | 4/25/18) '''Me Toilet: Nightmare 10- '''When Krabs has to use the bathroom the toilets are installed into the ceiling and he has to climb to use it and even after that it just flies back at him. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Midevilgmer